wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Storm Peaks
Frost dwarf |loc=North - eastern Northrend |level=76-80 |capital=Ulduar (150) |government=None |ruler=None |affiliation=Independent |pop=300 |source=Lands of Mystery, pg 109 }} The Storm Peaks are a mountain range in the northeast of Northrend. It is where a mysterious race of Storm Giants live. The third Titan city of Ulduar is also located here. The winds that rip through the mountains are extremely violent and dangerous. It was in the Storm Peaks that a titanic battle occurred between Aegwynn (Guardian of Tirisfal) and Sargeras (the lord of the Burning Legion). Also shown on the map is the Temple of Storms. The purpose of said temple is unknown. History The Storm Peaks have a mysterious history. Long ago the Titans lived here. They created Ulduar as their city, and from here they worked their experiments. The storm giants began here, and perhaps the dwarves and troggs as well. Then the Titans disappeared, leaving the races to survive on their own. The dwarves moved south, into warmer climates, but the storm giants remained and claimed Ulduar. They developed crystalline golems to aid them in their research and to defend them. Over time the giants have dwindled in number and grown ever more reclusive. Now only a handful remain. The storm giants make their home here in the Storm Peaks. They’re impressive, more than 30 feet tall and powerfully built. The giants are capable of summoning small storms. Fortunately, they keep to themselves, hidden in their caves and tunnels below the surface, and avoid visitors. Myths say the Titans created them as well, so perhaps dwarves have a common origin. They might know more about dwarves past than they do — but they’re not likely to tell anyone about it. The giants like their privacy, and their crystalline golems help maintain that. They are the same golems down in Crystalsong Forest, which are gathering crystals to bring back to the giants. In Crystalsong Forest they are servants and couriers. Here they function as door wardens and bodyguards, making sure no intruder gains entrance to the giants’ lairs. Magnataur and wendigo roam the peaks. The magnataur are solitary, and easy to spot. Geography The Storm Peaks have treacherous paths, powerful winds, jagged cliffs and hungry monsters. They are also home to the storm giants, one of the oldest races in the world and the keepers of the Titans' legacy. The two biggest dangers in the Storm Peaks aren’t necessarily its inhabitants. The wind is fierce and constant, and can easily tug someone off a cliff. One look at those paths it has cut through the cliffs and one realizes how deadly wind can be. The second danger is sunlight. The peaks are covered in ice and the light reflects from every angle. Up here the ice is everywhere. Wearing dark glasses is the only way to survive — otherwise a person is blinded every time he moves his head, and before long he'll step wrong and tumble off a cliff or down a ravine. The weather doesn’t help — it’s either clear and sunny, with the nasty glare, or dark as night and pouring, with sheets of freezing rain, hail or snow battering down and making every surface as slick as oil. One would think the Storm Peaks were mountains, but that’s not entirely accurate. While they do have the highest elevation of any region in Northrend, certainly. On the edge of the peaks one can look out over Icecrown Glacier to the west, Crystalsong Forest to the south, Zul’Drak to the east, and the ocean to the north. But they aren’t mountains. They are cliffs. The “peaks” are the spots where wind has not cut away the ice and rock, as opposed to the narrow paths it has carved. Through large parts of this region a person can literally leap from peak to peak, provided the wind does not throw him over the edge. Ulduar, like much of Northrend, is sparsely inhabited. The giants stay hidden, their golems don’t bother anyone unless someone approaches the giants’ homes, and the magnataur and wendigo are infrequent and large enough to spot from a distance. It’s a good place to be alone with one's thoughts if they don’t mind the biting wind, the searing cold, and the repetitive stretches of ice and rock. The peaks are handsome in an austere way. Little grows here — a random bush sprouting in a nook along a cliff face, a few tough blades of grass in a crack. Everything else is stone and ice. Animals appear to be rare, and its unknown what the wendigo and magnataur eat to survive. Perhaps they eat each other and any travelers they can find. No one lives here except the storm giants, their golems, and beasts like the wendigo and magnataur. The latter have caves they’ve found or dug into the ice and rock. The giants have their city, Ulduar, and the Temple of Storms. Map and subregions Dungeons Travel hubs |connections= K3:Dun Niffelem,Frosthold,Camp Tunka'lo,Grom'arsh Crash Site Frosthold:Bouldercrag's Refuge,Ulduar Dun Niffelem:Camp Tunka'lo,Ulduar Bouldercrag's Refuge:Ulduar Camp Tunka'lo:Grom'arsh Crash-Site,Ulduar Grom'arsh Crash-Site:Bouldercrag's Refuge,Ulduar }} ; Flight paths from K3 * Dun Niffelem, Storm Peaks * Grom'arsh Crash-Site, Storm Peaks * Frosthold, Storm Peaks * Ebon Watch, Zul'Drak * Dalaran * Windrunner's Overlook, Crystalsong Forest * Sunreaver's Command, Crystalsong Forest ; Flight paths from Frosthold * Bouldercrag's Refuge, Storm Peaks * K3, Storm Peaks * Ulduar, Storm Peaks * Argent Vanguard, Icecrown ; Flight paths from Grom'arsh Crash-Site * Camp Tunka'lo, Storm Peaks * Bouldercrag's Refuge, Storm Peaks * K3, Storm Peaks * Ulduar, Storm Peaks * Argent Vanguard, Icecrown ; Flight paths from Camp Tunka'lo * Grom'arsh Crash-Site, Storm Peaks * K3, Storm Peaks * Ulduar, Storm Peaks * Zim'Torga, Zul'Drak ; Flight paths from Dun Niffelem * K3, Storm Peaks * Ulduar, Storm Peaks * Zim'Torga, Zul'Drak ; Flight paths from Bouldercrag's Refuge * Frosthold, Storm Peaks * Camp Tunka'lo, Storm Peaks * Grom'arsh Crash-Site, Storm Peaks * Ulduar, Storm Peaks ; Flight paths from Ulduar * Frosthold, Storm Peaks * Camp Tunka'lo, Storm Peaks * Grom'arsh Crash-Site, Storm Peaks * Bouldercrag's Refuge, Storm Peaks * Dun Niffelem, Storm Peaks * Zim'Torga, Zul'Drak Regions Adjacent to Storm Peaks Notable Characters *Thorim *Loken *King Jokkum Quests Resources Unknown Wild Creatures Unknown Notes, Tips, & Additonal Info Storm Peaks is somewhat accessible by foot, but depends on having a flying mount. External links Category:Northrend Category:The Storm Peaks Category:Crags Category:Wrath of the Lich King